Until December Comes
by kaori1992
Summary: The Mysteries of Dante's everyday life that people seem to forget about,He runs into a female in his first encounter and later on finds out she's an assassin who kills demons and humans who's a threat to society, But what is she really? Could it be love?
1. Prolugue

Until December Comes..

Prologue

It was a humid yet wet night. The night sky was midnight blue, and the streets were busy as usual. The bright tall buildings echoed different music, and the neon lights seemed to be it was jumping into your eye socket from how bright they were. Helicopters were flying over streets, and the new reporters were reporting about how good of a day it was to chill and have fun, as little kids chased each other behind the reporter. I on the other had couldn't get to enjoy the beautiful scenery, instead I was stuck in this store well my clothing store. Owning my own clothes department I knew the responsibility. But the thing was this job and good brand and shit was all a cover up, of what I really was. I honestly didn't know what the fuck I was but, hey I was like an assassin, but not a human killer most of the time a demon killer, I only killed humans if they were a threat. Anyways back to the day in the life of me, Atasha, you can call be Tasha though………………………

"Yo Tasha! You can go now if you want, I'll close up this time." Getting up from the counter she grabbed a box smiling to her buddy, Amanda. "You sure cause I would stay, and let you leave early."

"Nah, its okay. Good night babes." With an unsure look she then smiled and gave her a hug. "Alright. Goodnight." She then messed with Atasha's curly hair. Then she headed out of the store giving a big stretch and a yawn. She wore light grey skinny jeans with shiny silver, black and purple Nike dunks, she wore a purple chained belt and a white H&M t-shirt. Her skin was a smooth caramel completion, but when sun would hit it, it always looked like she bathed in gold. Hey eyes were grey, and she had big fluffy curly brown hair. She pulled out her IPod Touch as she put in the white ear buds in her ears. She put on a song that kinda matched her mood, Long Night By Nelly feat Usher. She walked down the bright street not paying attention to where she was going she was playing a game on her IPod while listing to music until when she bumped into someone who had to have abs of steel or somthin cause she fell a couple of steps back dropping her IPod, and just loosing her thoughts for a second when she saw a creamy hand being held out to her. She looked up into his mysterious blue eyes, silver hair, perfect strong jaws, and hansom face. She got lost for a second in his beauty and eventually took his hand pulling her up to her feet. "You alright babe?" He asked as he picked up her IPod handing it to her. "Um yea, I'm fine thanks you." "Well be careful next time, you might end up slamming your pretty face into a pole." He joked. But she blushed and giggled looking down at his feet. He wore patent leather brown Louis Vitton kicks with the signature symbols, and beige straight jeans that wasn't tight on him but definitely not baggy, he wore a matching Louis Vitton belt, and showing a bit of his plaid boxers. He wore a white Ed Hardy shirt, and a silk brown vest. She had to admit his outfit was fly for a white guy, but she liked it. "Well bye, sir." She said smiling. "The names Dante by the way." He said as he walked away giving a lazy wave disappearing into the crowd. She almost squealed on her self but controlled 

herself and took his advise and paid attention this time. Lucky she did spotting a demon in the crowd, but what she didn't know was that Dante spotted it to turning back around following it as he hopped up on the fire escape without people noticing and running on top of buildings as Tasha chased it without people noticing it until she followed behind an abandoned garage. Looking around she didn't see the demon until heard a noise behind her, quickly pulling out a blade she stabbed the one eye beast. Dante who was on the roof saw this causing suspicion about her when he saw a demon quickly sneaking up behind her jumping down he shot the demon about 5 times causing her to jump back into a wall. The demon was dead. To her surprise it was him again. "God! we gotta stop meeting like this." He joked as he put away in guns under his vest. "Okay then." She stated. His face got serious, which startled her causing her to grip her blade tightly. "What are you?" The question brought painful memories causing her to slowly slide down the wall to the floor. "I don't know. Why should you care?" "Just felt like asking, whats your name?" "Atasha, but you can call me Tasha." "Alright, Tasha, you want a lift home?" "No I'm fine," She got up and walked away, going over to the lonely bus stop." "Whatever babe." He said walking away.


	2. Chapter 1

Until December Comes…

Chapter 1

"Hate him or love him  
For the same reason  
Can't leave it  
The games needs him  
Plus the people need someone to believe in  
So in God's Son we trust  
'Cause they know I'm gonna give 'em what they want  
They looking for . . . a hero  
I guess that makes me . . . a hero" Nas feat Keri Hilson – Hero

"Yo Atasha! You heard that new Koda Kumi, and Fergie's That Ain't Cool?" Amanda in her plaid Bermuda shorts and gold sandals and green button up shirt, looking like she drank 3 cups of coffee as she sped through the pile of clothes to fold. "Yea I heard it, its on my IPod." She looked around looking at how busy the store was, all the racks were emptying out, "Boy today is busy." She sighed. "Tell me about it. So you have a love interest yet?" "No, I don't have time." "Whatever." Amanda rolled her eyes when she saw a silver hair dude, with a blonde beside him. "Ohh la la! That's one sexy model over there honey." Said a gay employee. "Girl Atasha! Look at that fine crème over there." Atasha turned around and almost had a heart attack, "Jesus! OMG, son I gotta hide." She said ducking under the desk. Soon after Amanda did so too. "You know him?" "Well kinda, look I'll tell you the story."

"Dante since you got that 600 mill, your gonna buy me a gift." The blonde said. She wore a blue baby doll dress with a bit of cleavage showing and red shoes. Boy she was pretty. "Fine, you greedy bitch hurry up." He said crossing his arms. He wore a red tee that had different 80's style glasses on the front, and grey straight jeans, and a pair of black red, and silver Nike Blazers. He leaned against the pole as he watched the babes try to flirt with him.

"Atasha! The boy is hot, shoot if you don't want him cause of the incident last night, then I'll have him, shit." As Amanda got up Atasha quickly pulled her back down causing her to knock her chin on the desk, "Ow!" People turned to see what happened and resumed back to shopping. Dante on the other hand walked slowly towards the desk. "No don't go with him." "Why?" "I think he's, I think he a killer by nature." While Atasha was talking Amanda slowly whistled pulling out her phone acting as if she was texting, then she stopped realizing what had happened as the shadow behind her got bigger. She pointed behind her, but she didn't even look back, all she could do was get up and try to speed walk out 

of the spot, when Dante grabbed her shoulder. "You mudda cunt! Amanda, could have just told me he was behind me!" As she cursed off her friend Dante just pulled her away. "Sorry Atasha, you need someone special once in a while. Bye." Amanda waved to her buddy. Dante then put his arm around her shoulder walking her out of the 2 story store. "Okay, first of all babe I'm part human, part demon. You look good though, anyways second of all I sense your not fully human yourself, so you can't judge babe." "Fine, look I'm sorry alright, but I seriously don't know what I am okay so just drop it." Her eyes got a bit watery as she held in the tears. "Look I have a business to run, so if your buying something you should just go buy something for your girlfriend."

"Wait a fuckin minute, what's that suppose to mean? That's Trish my partner in my business, partner in crime, and whatever, but definitely not my partner in bed." "Okay. Well sorry again…look Dante if you want later on you wanna meet me for lunch?" Dante gave a smirk. "Alright babe, at Gino's 12:05." "Um okay, deal." She held out her hand, and he grabbed her hand holding and feeling the warm touch of her hand. "Alright cutie." They walked back inside and at the counter there Trish was with a pile of clothes. "Hey Dante! Come pay now I'm done." The cashier had a pissed off face and he just snapped. "Honey what the fuck are you doing with all these clothes? I was supposed to be on lunch break long time ago okay! And I'm not because people wanna by thousands of dollars of clothes, bitch all that money could have been used to pay off bills, buy a car, but damn bitch, you spoiled more than my pookey."

'Well I don't give a damn! This is my appreciation gift, and ill maybe give you tip," she flung two dollars at him causing the cashier to hop over the desk getting ready to snatch her hair, and punch her, when Amanda grabbed Kenny back. "You lucky! I would have snatched that weave off of your head! Wooo saaa!! I'm gonna kill you if you ever throw money at me again, I aint no charity case!" "Calm down and take your but somewhere." Trish shot back. Kenny looked at Amanda then just walked away mumbling. _"I got high blood pressure, and this trick gonna get on my nerves."_

"You rude," Said Atasha. The blonde turned around. "And you are….. no one important I see." She just gave an evil smirk. Atasha just nodded and walked out. "Trish, I think that money has gotten to your head, seriously your acting like a knock off Barbie doll bitch, you need to now fuck up, and I'm so serious. Your not getting shit, and don't even try to say a word I swear." Dante's voice was deep, and scary. It was almost as if you could hear the demon unleashing in him. All she could do was speed walk out the door. As for all the people watching they were glad she was out, because she held up the line. Dante looked at Amanda with an apologizing look. "Don't worry about it just check if Atasha is alright," He nodded and walked out Trish was no where in sight, but Tasha was just walking slowly like if she was a ghost. Tasha was crying not because of what Trish said but what had happened to her, her father saying to her and her mother. Dante stopped her in her tracks as he held onto her arm. She froze from his touch, turning around she suddenly let it out. "Why is it that all people can say is that I'm not important!" She just cried. "First my dad! My step dad! Tony who fuckin rapped me, I couldn't even testify cause I was young and so scared and now her! I'm tired of it, why can't I be some what important to someone." She just backed away from him and began to cry once more. He slowly wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. "Is it okay to say your now important to me?" Atasha giggled a bit then stopped. "Sure." "Well guess what?" "Chicken but," She giggled again, "Sorry. What?" She asked pulling away from him. "It's 12:05, our lunch date." "Oh yea, almost forgot. But what about Trish?" He pressed 

his forehead against hers. "She's probably gonna go home watch Gossip Girls or whatever, munch herself to obesity or something." "That's mean." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

Until December Comes……

Chapter 2

"At first it started with the eyes I'm like un uh no way yo sista kay  
No. and so the tension slowly build you got  
them slanted eyes that kills  
All systems go. then you kissed my cheek my  
knees get weak my heart just  
Skipped a beat so I just froze. then you touch me there I knew you  
Wouldn't girl you touched me good I'm like uh oh." N.E.R.D – You know what

Going to Gino's she noticed something was wrong. The restaurants glass windows were broken, and blood covered the scene. As soon as they both took a step forward a chopped head came falling from the sky landing right next to Tasha. "Fuck!" She cried. Dante pulled out his 2 guns. "Stay here." "Nuh-uh!" She pulled out a curled blade. They entered the now destroyed restaurant. There a couple of demons were inside having a feast eating the dead bodies. One of the demon had a green orb around its neck. "Jeeze Louis. They are being controlled by Master Kain." Said Tasha. "Who's that, and how do you know?" "Master Kain is a Vampire and also my teacher, I know he's controlling them because he uses an controlling orb that uses his ability to control others." "Are they going to attack us?" "No." She walked up to the demon looking into the orb, when suddenly there was a loud ringing noise that only she could hear making her collapse. Dante rushed to her side when her skin began to craw out ancient writing into her skin as she balled. Her hands were bleeding as the symbols formed into the skin of her arms, legs, back, stomach, and slowly her face. She bled all over causing Dante to almost panic, when suddenly a man came out in a cloak with a long sword in his hand kind of matching the blade she had but instead inside the sword was a glowing red orb which matched the glow of her marks that were almost covered in blood. "What the fuck did you do to her?" he raged. "I prepared her son of Sparda." Quickly Dante dashed towards the man pointing the gun to his head. "What the hell do you mean." Dante said as his eyes glowed a deep ruby. The man removed the cloak, and exposed his pale skin, and long silver hair. "I'm Kain, her teacher. She knew the day when this sword would be given to her, in order to receive it she must get the symbols of Ra. She's a night walker, she doesn't know I yet but eventually it will all make sense. Stabbing the sword into the ground beside her he turned to Dante. "Your father was a good man, and was a shame he had to die and leave his family behind. Just take care of her, and have her heal and take it easy, she'll realize when she wakes up again." Dante slowly pointed the gun away from his face and nodded. Slowly he picked her up and grabbed the sword transforming into his demon form he looked at Kain once more, Kain then disappeared with the other demons and Dante disappeared as well.

Devil May Cry

"Damn! I have such a headache." She cried. She slowly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. Polished wooded floors, but dry wooded walls, demon heads kept as trophy's, nude pictures, weapons on display, Jukebox in one corner, a drum set and guitars in another, a desk which had a picture of a blonde female, and a laptop an old telephone, a Sidekick Lx, a bunch of magazines, stairs that led to the 2nd floor and Dante who seemed to had just get out the bathroom with his wet skin, and perfect body, and only a towel around his waist. Quickly she closed her eyes, not wanting to peek anymore. "So I see your up babe. Don't strain yourself now." She opened her eyes again and he was headed up stairs. She then looked at her arms and legs, the marks were gone, she felt different. She got up off the couch and headed into the bathroom in front of her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes and a gold spiraling in her pupils. She knew what had happened then, her teacher had gave her the final treasure. She headed out of the bathroom calling Dante's name. "Dante! Dante!"

He came down slow with his hands in the pockets of his red straight jeans, and black patent leather Prada shoes. His shirt was black, with ACDC on it, and his hair was messy as always. "What?" "Where is it?" His face got serious. He then walked behind the desk and pulled out the long sword. "You mean this?" "Yea. Give it to me please." Dante looked at the sword and looked back at her. "No not yet."

Tasha then walked up to Dante trying to grab the sword from him, but he was too quick with his hands. "Fuck! Dante, why cant you give it to me yet?" "Because Kain said so." "You saw him?" "Yea. Creepy looking dude." "Well then just take me home please." "Are you asking me, or telling me?"

Tasha gave him the dirtiest look causing Dante's grin to fade. He led her to the deep red Cadillac, not even opening her side, he opened his side door then letting her in. "Where do you live?"

"On Catharine Hill Ave. Just Go straight and-" "I know how to get there, go straight make a left yada yada!-" He looked at her and she shoot back the most evil stare again. "Okay…..someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch."

34 minutes later…..

They Finally reached. Dante pulled up to a beautiful house, the garden look so beautiful, the neighborhood was clean, the people looked friendly, and she had a nice 2008 Range Rover in her drive way. She got out the car and so did he. She pulled out her keys and opened the door. Inside was more beautiful then outside. They both fully entered when the door slammed shut. "What the fuck?" There the familiar face appeared. "Kain…." Kain had an exhausted but happy face. He looked to be 20, but rumors state hes over centuries old. "Hello friend he said giving her a hug, and backing away to Dante. "Look sir, I'm sorry about pointing a gun to your head." "No worry, you wouldn't be able to kill me if you 

tried son of Sparda." "What's that suppose to mean." "Nothing much, look Dante, can you do a great favor for me?" "Yea, what?" "Guard her please, have her never your sight, have her stay with you."

"What? Kain, I can take care of myself." Kain's face grew tired and then his eyes turned green. The whole room turned into some fiery hell. "Now look closely to what's happening around you."

There's was a battle against different types of inhuman. Looked like a battle with the witches, Vampires, half devils, and Animal breeders against the Wolf fangs , demons, devil worshipers, and the posses ones. Suddenly it changes again to two demons battling it out against a female, you couldn't see her face only the lightning in her eyes, then the scenery changes to a man with a demonic arm, and a female on his lap, she was covered in blood, and he was crying, it then switched to where all the planets began to fade away slowly, and planet earth slowly turned into some sort of dark palace, the blue oceans turned a deep red, the sky looked a dark purple, there were slaves, dead bodies, skulls every where, angel wings torn from the bodies, and a kingdom. A man sat at the thrown his face was covered in tattoos, eyes were white, then you heard him whisper '_The true Genesis of Evil'_ The room turned back to normal, and Kain's eyes resumed back to grey. "There's a war coming….." "It will all began when the snow hits. Now will you go live with him, he'll protect you." "What about you?" "One thing I know is that my fate will be up, and my life's journey will end when I find Apocalypse….my brother." "But-" before she could ask him, he was gone. She turned to Dante. "I'll help you pack." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.


End file.
